One Piece's Newest Member
by Water Goddess Yuuki
Summary: this is a really old one i had on my quizilla. I own nothing except Neko she's mine. you CAN'T have her. :P
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice, warm day in the middle of June. I had just woken up from my beach-side house located on the island of Tescho. My life was kind of dull at the moment. I had no family and was counted as an outcast on the island because of my abnormal traits; a black tail with black cat ears and yellowish eyes. I did my usual morning business. I brushed my hair and tail, and made my ears look nice. Then, I put on my favorite outfit. It was a pair of smooth, black shorts, with a whitish-greyish tank-top. On top of that was a smooth, white, button-down vest. I had my black hair down-as normal-and no shoes. I start to head out by the ocean. I can't go past the sandy beach because of a strange fruit that I ate when I was a child. I was begging for food, and a strange man suddenly bursted out of the shadows, running with what was to be expected stolen goods. As he raced past me, he accidentally dropped this strange fruit. I devoured it all. Ever since then, I have gained abilities, and lost some, too. I can no longer swim. My body sinks like a rock. I decided that it was time to get my head out of the clouds and start my day. As I began to walk away, my eyes noticed noticed a ship comming toward the island. My ears perked up, curious about the new-comers. I decided to wait inside and see if the people aboard tht ship were freindly eough to be around. A few minutes past, and I began to unsheath claws from my finger tips. I heard the sound of voices. The ship had met land not ten yards from my house. There was a strange, black-haired boy whom I knew as the fugitive and pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. With him were all of his crew-mates. The onc epiratye-hunter, Rorahora Zorro. The Navigator, whom had once worked for Arlong, Nami. The most famouse chef across the world, Sanji. Ussopp, the Fibber, and, Chopper, the deer-like being.  
"But Zorro, I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.  
"Yea, well, we'll see what kind of resturaunts they have in town."  
"Yea, and, thanks to Luffy, we need more food, too." Sanji said. I was more relaxed now. I snuck out of my house, and stalked over to them, hiding out. Then, I realized that if they went into town, everyone would recognize them, seeing that there were about a hundred of each of their posters on each wall. So, I hid my ears and tai, and un-did my claws. Nothing I could do about the eyes.  
"If you go into town, you'll be slaughtered. Too many people will know who you are." I must have really startled them, because I was beingg stared at by the whole Pirate crew.  
"Hey! Just who do you think you are?! Sneaking up on us like that?!" Luffy screamed.  
"Sorry...I just thought that you'd like to know that it will be dangerous if you go into town..."  
"Who are you?!" Nami asked.  
"I'm Jessie. I live in the small house ove there." I pointed to the shack that I called a house. "It's not much, but I call it a home."  
"Wait a sec! Why would you want to help us in the first place? I bet, if we stay here, the Navy will be on us in a second!" Nami protested.  
"Well then, check me for any Navy devices or suits or anything. I'd never work for them."  
"Hey! Do you wanna join our crew?" Luffy hollered. I had to think about that offer. If I did go with them, then I'd get off this mess of an island forever and actually do something with my life.  
"Well...I guess I could..." I mean, it's not like I had anyone here worth missing..  
"Okay!" Luffy cheered. At that moment, my tail got a little tired and twtched just an inch.  
"What the heck?!" Zorro said. I'd knowwn my cover was bolwn, and slowly let my tail unwind, and my ears pop up. My eyes went back to normal, and my nails turned back into claws.  
"I guess you could say that I have some weird qualities..."  
"Well, yea! it was Ussopp this time. "I mean, how could you forget something like that?! I mean, when I, Capt-"  
"Shut up, big nose." Sanji said.  
"My nose is not big!" he covered it up with his hands, very offended.  
"Well, it looks like you know us all. Welcome to the Straw Hat Crew!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the crew!" said nami in a cheerful voice. I hate cheerful voices. My tail twitched in anticipation for everyone to stop smiling, but no one but Zorro did. Nami finally noticed that I was unconfortable. "Hey, what's up? you look a little edgy...You okay?" "Yea, I'm fine. I just don't normally spend much time with humans, that's all..." Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Luffy spoke up. "But you are human! So you've got some cool features. So what? I'm different, too!" He stretched his mouth out and snapped it back. "I'm made of rubber, Zorro's the best swordsman on the world, Ussopp lies half his life, Nami can map mars, Sanji's the best chef in the world, and Chopper is the best doctor ever-and he's a reindeer!"  
"Yea! You fit right in!" Nami said. I was very reluctant, but slowly, I warmed up to them, and Luffy instructed me to go and pack while they got a room for me to stay in. I was so shocked that I was leaving the island forever! I never wanted to come back. So, I packed up all the food I had in my house and gve it to Sanji for him to use on the boat, and packed all I would need for my journey. It took only a few minutes, but I was ready to go.  
"You can room with me, Jessie." Nami said. I put my bags down on my side of the room, an started back out to get some of my furniture from my house. I brought it up with no problem at all. I unpacked everything and made my side of the room lok a little homey for me.  
"Alright! Let's set sail! Nami, which way do we go?"  
"North!"  
"Okay! Full speed Northaway!" This was overwhelming. I was finally leaving the place I always called home forever! I was so ecited! As we went off to sea, I looked ahead. There was a giant ship that said NAVY in bright blue letters.  
"Ship ahead!"  
"Where?! I don't see any ship, Jessie!" My cat-vision picked up a ship, and I knew it.  
"Look throught the binoculars right...There!" When she did, she was finally able to see it.  
"How could you see it without the binoculars?"  
"Cat-eyes."  
"Oh, Yea. Luffy! Who's gonna bomb it?" I was hoping she'd say something like that.  
"I will." I corageousely said. Questions like "Are you sure?" and "Really?" were flying around. During the whole sharade, we got closer to the ship. Finally, I jumped stealthfully and quietly all the way to the other boat. I silently knocked out the guards, and did some screwing around with their engine and the control wires. Then, I jumped back onto theGoing Merry just in time.  
"Sit back, and watch the fireworks, people. Just make sure we stay straight."  
"What'd you do?" Ussopp asked. I had a short and sweet reply ready.   
"You'll see."  
When our ship was seen by the NAVY ship, they tried to turn into us. Instead, they went the entire opposite way. Then, they decided to throw torpedoes. When they came ou, they blew up the engine, which burnt the ship down, with the crew, and all of the evidence of them ever being here in the ocean with them. "How'd you do that?!" everyone asked at once.   
"I just re-wired the controls, messed with the engine and torpedo firing directors so that we just had to sit back and watch. I don't really like being seen doing my work."  
"Well, it's official! You're definitely sailing with us from now on!" As the sun set, dinner was served.  
"Dinner for all! Especially my pretty ladies!" Said Sanji, who was starting to get very annoying. Now I know why Nami acts so tough with all of these boneheads. Luffy was stuffing his face in so fast, I watched him swalliw his fork without even noticing. Ussopp and chopper were chatting away, and making food-statues, while the four normal people sat down and tried to eat a nie, wonderful dinner. Slowly, the volume increased until there was yelling and scrreaming, and a giant food fight all going on at once. Finally, Nami and I got fed up. I slammed ussopp and Chopper's heads together while Nami salammed Luffy's face straight into the leftover gravy.  
"SHUT UP!" We both yelled. After that, we all settled in for the night, and for once in my life, I felt accepted. I felt like I fit in here. And as long as my new friends don't find out my secret, everything will end up fine.


End file.
